Amy & The Bad Wolf
by chewdas
Summary: What happens when The Doctor tells Amy Pond about his past companions? Has there been a reason why he's never brought up the mysterious deleted room that they were once trapped in? Is he hiding something? Rule One: The Doctor Lies.
1. Chapter 1

Amy & the Bad Wolf

Chapter 1

"Doctor, do you remember that room we were in when House took over the TARDIS?" Amy ask him. She figured that this was a delicate subject since he had never said anything about it at the time.

"Yes, I do Amy. And what is it that you want to know about that room? I told you it was a deleted room. That's all there is to it." The mysterious man went back to fiddling with a Rubix cube. He'd gotten several of them, and after failing to make it work he would toss it aside.

"Why did you delete the room, then? And who used it last?" The Doctor looked up at Amy and stared directly into her eyes. In her head she could hear him saying 'Rule one, The Doctor lies.' But something told her that this time he wouldn't.

"That was the old desktop for the TARDIS. That's what she looked like the day we met. But inside she was all broken and I had to repair her. So during the time that I was gone I spent that rewiring the mainframe and comparing color schemes and choosing out the glass floor. And that's why I deleted that room. New face, new TARDIS theme. Simple as that."

"Okay, well why did you have to change the desktop then?" Rory asked as he came over with a perfectly solved Rubix cube.

"How did you? But...but you're of average intelligence - no offense - but...rubbish they're broken they're all broken and somehow you can fix them."

"Doctor, back to the point." Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Why was the TARDIS broken?"

The playful look on the Time Lord's face turned into one of the most depressing Amy and Rory had ever seen. They didn't mean to upset him, but there was just something in the back of their heads itching to know about that room ever since they had stepped foot in it.

"Because, it happened when I was regenerating. I...I didn't want to go." He said glumly. "The blast from my regeneration, as you've seen from when Mels regenerated into River can be quite powerful. It's a painful process and the emotion I felt before it happened was extreme. I blew up the TARDIS from the inside and sent it hurtling back towards Earth, where it landed in your backyard. It's a shame, if anyone I knew before came in here they'd be...they'd be slightly heartbroken."

"Doctor, what do you mean 'knew before?' How many others have traveled in the TARDIS with you? Are we not the first ones?"

"Amy, he's over 900 years old, you couldn't expect him to be alone for all that time." Rory reasoned, resting his hand on Amy's shoulder.

Tears were starting to form in Amy's eyes. Her entire body started shaking. "I thought I was special." She whispered as tears streamed down her face, glistening on her skin.

"Amelia Pond, you are special. Everyone I have ever traveled with is special. I don't let just anyone come with me, you know." The Doctor turned away from Amy's tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

Rory pulled her in for a hug and patted her head. No matter how much The Doctor hated seeing Amy cry, Rory would always hate it more. "Show us them. In the old room. Show us them." Rory said. "Is there any way that we can meet them?"

"Rory, you have to understand I've been travelling with humans for hundreds of years. There's no way you could possibly meet them all. Most of them...most aren't even alive anymore and even if I travel back into their timestream they won't know me. None of them would know me. It's just you two and River Song that have seen me in this regenerated form. Heh. Imagine that. The Eleventh Doctor who none of his old companions would recognize. At least when I was in my Tenth regeneration Sarah Jane and Captain Jack...Fine. We can go in the old room. But I can't promise you'll actually meet anyone."

Amy's eyes widened as she went into the somewhat familiar room. It looked so much different all lit up. The colors looked so different. She couldn't decide what she liked more. The bizarre shaped columns that surrounded the main TARDIS area were incredible. She ran her hands up and down the one nearest her. She felt a few bumps, but figured that it must have been from when the TARDIS was broken.

"This, is Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Or I figured they'd be better known as The Smiths. Not the band, though. They fight aliens. I saved them from a Sontaran once. They're resilient. Martha, Martha helped me reverse a whole year that never should have happened. She's a brilliant girl." He paused while the screen switched.

"Ah, Captain Jack Harkness. He works for Torchwood, brilliant company now that he's in charge. They once put the world in very, very grave danger. But I suppose I'll cover that in a bit. Amy, are you paying attention?" The Doctor snapped at her, she was busy looking at the odd markings on the column she had been looking at.

"Yes, Doctor. Go on." She said. Half honestly paying attention.

"Alright, then this here is Donna Noble. Ah good old Donna. Another firey ginger, like you, Amy. Sadly things didn't end well with her and now she doesn't remember me. Any mention of me and she'll burn up. Of course that will only protect her, but oh never mind. She was a good lot of fun to have around."

"Doctor, what does this..." Amy started out. But then she was silenced as she saw the face of Rose Tyler.

"And this, this is Rose Tyler." The Doctor started. He was trying not to get choked up in front of the couple. "I bet she'd still recognize me. New face and all. She's...probably the most important girl -woman- I've ever met. She saved me from who I had become. A Destroyer of Worlds. Some would call me. I had just ended the Time War. Killing all of the Time Lords. Locking that point in time. I was a different man back then. And she changed me. Much as you've changed me, Amy. Except in her case I wasn't able to save her, like I did you." He wheeled around. "Amy, are you paying attention to any of this at all?"

"Doctor, that...that's the Bad Wolf." As soon as the words left Amy's mouth the TARDIS started jerking around violently. Amy grabbed on to Rory and clung to a column, while The Doctor was busy trying to find out what was going on. He kept flipping levers before he realized that he was in the wrong TARDIS. But then, it wasn't the wrong one anymore.

"Where...where are we, Doctor? Amy asked, uncovering her eyes. But The Doctor wasn't standing there. Instead there stood the Blonde he had called Rose Tyler along with a tall, skinny many with dark hair.

"Amy, Rory." Rose said. "Something's gone wrong wrong, and from the looks of it, The Eleventh Doctor is gone. We're here to help you. This is John Smith."

As the dark haired, tall man stepped forwards Amy gasped. "John Smith, but Doctor called himself John Smith one time...are you?"

"Amy, I think that that is The Doctor before you met him." Rory said, keeping on hand on his wife. He looked around and they were on a beach, and covered in sand. "Rose...where are we?" He asked.

"You're at Bad Wolf Bay. But don't worry we'll get you home. But for now, this is where things get complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're Rose Tyler?" Rory asked. "I'm Rory Williams and this is my wife Amy W-" Rory started, but Amy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"It's Amy Pond. Nice to meet you now just one question. Where are we?" Amy demanded. She was cross. Something happened and The Doctor left her. Obviously not intentionally, but still he was gone. And nothing scared Amy more. The fact that the TARDIS was gone too also bothered her. But if The Doctor had the TARDIS she knew he'd find her eventually.

"We're in a parallel world. Everyone and everything that exists in your world exists in ours. Except for The Doctor. But, just to warn you some of the things that you're familiar with might not exist. For example when I first came here there was no Rose Tyler in this world. My parents were still married and my father was alive and wealthy. Whereas in your world, none of that is true. So I must ask you to lay low, in case you run into yourselves. That could be a bit of a nasty shock."

"Two Amy's?" Rory said. "Oh not again." Amy slapped him on the back and then pulled him in for a hug. Rory whispered in her ear and she whispered back in his. Rose looked on somewhat confused before turning to John Smith.

"I don't know just how much to explain to them. I don't know if they'll be trapped here like us. I also can't give them false hope."

"Well, that's not much of a problem now, is it? If I know myself, and I think I do. If I got them stuck here once I will rescue them again. I already let this happen to you, I'm not going to let it happen again."

"But you've regenerated. Maybe you don't know yourself as well as you think. You could've dumped them here. Maybe they've done something awful. You don't know why they're here and I don't think that they do either."

Rose looked out to the waves. Remembering that horrible day when The Doctor left her here forever. She thought she'd never see him again. But she remembered her hope and her determination to see him again. But then, how did that end? She was back here in this world with a version of The Doctor who would never regenerate, and would age the same time she did. Rose nervously toyed with the wedding band on her finger.

"So, Rose Tyler. Where are we off to next? This is going to be some sort of wild goose chase for The Doctor, isn't it? I don't know where he is, and I don't think you do either. So I'm hoping you have some sort of plan."

"Actually, I do." Rose said. She held out her hand and motioned for Amy and Rory to take hold of it. They did so questionably, but took it. As soon as Ten grabbed on tightly he winked. "Allons-y!" He shouted and the four of them vanished from the spot.

They soon reappeared in the Torchwood base. Rory had fallen to the ground as they landed and Amy struggled to regain her balance. Rose moved over to the nearest computer and sat down. She began to type furiously entering code after code. Launching a computer program.

"Get up you idiot." Amy said to Rory. "Excuse me, but what just happened and where are we now?"

"We teleported to Torchwood, but you'll know all about that." Ten said. After the couple shared glances it became clear that they didn't know what Torchwood was. "Ah, let me explain. Torchwood in your reality is a base dedicated to alien hunting. But here it is for all the things that I – The Doctor - would normally do. It's brilliant. Well, of course it is. I designed it. Back before I'm assuming I regenerated it was used to try and launch Rose and some other team members back into your reality in order to help stop the stars from going out. But don't look too hopeful that project has long since shut down, and was subsequently destroyed. In order to use it now we'd rip holes in the space time continuum. Whole universes would collapse. Now we use it to track aliens and of course The Doctor is an alien. So that means."

"Got a lock!" Rose shouted. "I can see him, but I can't quite place him. He seems to be travelling from planet to planet and rather quickly too. Look, he's now at Klom, but in 4,836. But now he's in Cardiff 1200. I don't know if I'll be able to reach him."

"Hold on, let me try." Amy pushed her way towards the computer. She wasn't sure what she was looking at. The screen was changing numbers so fast. Names of planets and towns and oceans popped up on the screen and disappeared faster than she could read them.

"Uhm, Rose. Could someone explain to me what that there is?" Rory pointed towards the two words written on the wall. "Bad Wolf. What is that?"

"Those are the words that I saw inside the TARDIS." Amy said.

"What, how could…" Rose started. "Bad Wolf is a phrase that I scattered throughout time and space in order to lead me to The Doctor many years ago when I saved his life. That was two regenerations ago. Now I can use it to help him find me or for me to find him. How did it get in the TARDIS though? That's…not right. I didn't put it there."

"How do you mean you scattered it through time and space, that's insane." Amy said.

"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed its powers inside me. I killed the Daleks and saved Captain Jack from death. Accidentally making him immortal."

"So if you did all of that then why can't you just send us home?" Amy asked. She wanted to see The Doctor more than ever, and this John Smith or "Ten" as Rose sometimes called him was creeping her out.

"Amy, that was a long time ago and I don't have any of those powers anymore. You've been inside of the TARDIS you know that it works. It wouldn't work if I still had it inside of me. I can try something. But I'm not sure what will happen.

Amy slunk down in a seat next to Rose. "I'll never see him again, will I? That strange magnificent man. The Raggedy Doctor. My Doctor." A tear slid down Amy's cheek. "I'm going to die here, and I'll never see him again. It's not fair!" She shouted before running away. Rory made to run after her, but Ten held him back.

Ten found Amy crying on the ground a few feet away from the office that they were in. He sat down next to her. She looked up at him and then looked away.

"You're not him." She mumbled.

"I know. But in some ways I am. I have all of his memories. I know all about you. Well, not all about you. You see it's a weird thing. This Time Lord-Human meta crises. When I lie in bed at night and I dream, the only thing that I see are his adventures with you. And I want to go on them so badly, Amy Pond. I do. But he's the one you're with. I get that. You may not trust me as much as you trust him, but I think mostly the same way. I just have a different face, that's all."

"You're not my Doctor. You're somebody else's Doctor and I don't want you. I don't care if it's just a different face. I don't even care if it's a different stupid bowtie. You're not him."

"Hey, bowties are cool. Though I wouldn't be caught dead in one. He does have different taste, I'll give him that. But you've got to believe that he'll find you. I know that I would. Now I don't know where he is, and I don't know what he's doing, but I can bet you anything that he's on his way. He just needs to know where you are."

"Are you sure? Are you sure he didn't just leave us here and go off on adventures with someone else? Isn't that what you did to Rose, Martha and Donna? How do I know I'm just not next. That this isn't my time for The Doctor to leave me? I don't want him to leave. He's my best friend."

"Amy, I never left them because I got bored. What happened with Martha was _she_ left me in pursuit of something else. She still fights aliens and defends the planet. Donna and Rose are more complicated. Donna merged her DNA with Time Lord DNA on accident, and that could have killed her. I had to erase her memory or else she'd burn up. Rose…that's difficult. I wanted to travel with her for the rest of time. But it wasn't possible without tearing a hole in the universe. And then I'd have to go fix that and though I would've been able to do it since I'm so clever…but I had no choice. So then, when this body was created using regeneration energy and an old hand that I'd been keeping for no real reason other than it was my spare hand and I love it I was sent here by the Doctor that became your Doctor to stay with Rose."

Amy looked up at Ten and gave a weak smile. "I just have my Doctor and Rory. The two most amazing boys in my life. And I can't lose either of them. Listen. He's my Doctor and I'm not letting go of him whether he kicks me out of the TARDIS or not. I'm going to find him, and when I do I'm going to give him a hug so tight his two hearts touch." Amy stood up and walked briskly back into the office room.

"Don't touch his two hearts together, even if it is with a hug he won't like that!" Ten yelled, following after her.


End file.
